A Wolf In Teen's Clothing
by I'mGivingMeAHeadache
Summary: After the brutal murder of her mother, Robin Hadley doesn't think her life could suck anyworse than it already does. When Robin and her father move to Beacon Hills, she quickly finds out she was wrong. Everything totaly sucks. Except the sheriff's twitchy son, Stiles Stilinski. He totaly doesn't suck. Stiles/OC. *FIRST SEASON*
1. Chapter 1

**A Wolf in Teens Clothing**

**Chapter One**

I brushed my hand through my choppy, breast- length, auburn hair for the one- millionth time today, huffing, and frustrated as I fiddled with it in the upstairs bathroom mirror. I had approximately a half- hour to get ready for school, I'm new and I _needed _to make a good impression. After realizing my hair wouldn't cooperate, I decided to braid it to the side and started on my makeup; cover- up that matched my skin tone, liquid eyeliner that created bold wings in the creases of my eyes and mascara that made my eyelashes fan out and look longer.

I raced to my bedroom to find suitable clothes, digging through my dresser I pulled out an adorable black jumper with white cat features. In the drawer directly below the first, I snagged my purple galaxy print jeans. Before my father and I had moved to Beacon Hills, I would have never worn anything that, _stylish_. Before my mother passed away, I would have just settled with a baggy hoodie and a pair of sweatpants, flinging my hair into a messy bun and no makeup. I sighed; _new town, new school year, new me. _

After dressing, I walked down the stairs, determining whether or not I had enough time to eat breakfast today. My Father, Michael, greeted me with a half hearted hello, shoving the rest of his plain toaster pancake into his mouth.

"Dad, I love you but, that's nasty! The only way to eat a pancake is by drowning it in syrup and covering it with strawberries," I chastised, quickly making myself a peanut butter sandwich.

"Whatever, Robin, you have about fifteen minutes, take the car and would you _please_ come straight home after school? We still need to unpack." I rolled my eyes as dad handed me the keys,

"Sure thing, Big Bad," He snorted, probably because he was about as big and bad as a baby lady- bug, and new it too. He walked over to me and tugged lightly on the end of my braid,

"Have a good first day, Pup." I chuckled at the nickname, bidding him farewell as I grabbed my beige purse and slipped on my black Velcro high- tops.

The drive was fairly uneventful and only took ten minutes to get there. After a few seconds of mental preparation and deep calming breaths, I grabbed my purse and slid out of my father's white Jeep. I raced to the front of the school; I was about to head in when I noticed a girl sitting on a bench, alone. Being the Good Samaritan that I am, figuring she was new as well, I plopped down next to her. The girl was about sixteen, with long, brown, beautiful curled hair.

"Oh, uh, hello," The girl said although, it sounded more like a question. I smiled at her,

"I saw you sitting alone and thought I'd keep you company. I just moved here so, I don't have many friends. Well, I don't have _any_ friends actually." She let out a small laugh,

"I'm new too, my name's Allison, by the way."

"I'm Robin," so I was right, she _was_ new! She chuckled again,

"Like Batman and Robin?" I laughed; I liked her, pretty and a sense of humor. Allison reminded me of my mother.

"Actually, like the bird," We sat there for a while and talked. I had found out she moved around a lot and that she had just moved here from San Francisco with her Mom and Dad, I also found out why she was sitting here, there would be someone coming to escort her to her classes today because she wasn't at orientation yesterday. She had also found out a lot about me; how I moved here with my dad two months after my mom died, my older brother, Nick, was in college, majoring in video game design, in New York.

Allison and I had been laughing at some horribly lame joke I had told when her cell phone rang. "Mom, three calls on my first day is a little over doing it," Allison held her phone against her ear and her shoulder, rummaging through her bag, "Everything except a pen, oh my god I didn't _actually_ forget a pen?" She told her mother she loved her and hung up when, what I assumed was her escort, strolled over.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, we'll be going to room 255." Room 255, it turns out Allison and I had English together.

"I have that class too, mind if I tag along?" The man just smiled and told us to follow him.

On the way to class, Allison and her escort talked about San Francisco, I tuned them out, scrounging in my purse looking for a pen of my own. I finally found my pen, just in time too, because we were being introduced.

"Class, these are our new students, Allison Argent and Robin Hadley, please do your best to make them feel welcome." The escort said as he quickly fled the room. I looked around the room for empty desks and spotted two next to each other. Allison sat in the desk on the left and I was left with the one on the right. I was getting my books out when I glanced over to Allison and saw the guy sitting in front of her pass her a pen, _'Okay, that's kind of creepy, how did he even _know_ she didn't have one?'_

My first two classes went by relatively uneventful, after English I showed Allison to her locker, which so happened to be right beside mine. At lunch, I was introduced to Lydia Martin and her boyfriend, Jackson Whittemore. Lydia seemed really sweet, definitely not the kind of girl who would fall for such a Grade- A douche bag like Jackson. Anyway, they had invited, actually _dragged _is a better word, Allison and I to lacrosse practice. I hadn't really wanted to go, sports wasn't my thing.

We dropped off Jackson at the boy's locker room and scurried off to the bleachers, Lydia talking about all the cute lacrosse boys she could hook us up with. Stepping up onto the bleachers, I saw the creepy- pen kid from English and apparently so did Allison, judging by the way she smiled at him.

"Someone has a crush," I sang, Allison shoved me playfully and told me to, 'Shut my dirty mouth.' I heard the Coach yell, signalling that practice was starting. I watched all the boys on the team line up a little bit away from one of the goals, and creepy- pen kid jog to said goal. It was then that Allison spoke up,

"Who is that?" She nudged Lydia.

"Who, him," she asked, referring to the goalie. "I'm not really sure who he is, why?" Allison shook her head,

"He's in mine and Robin's English class." I nodded when Lydia looked at me.

The referee blew his whistle and I cringed slightly, the shrill sound hard on my sensitive ears. I looked over to the goalie, which was almost on the ground writhing in pain with is gloved hands to his helmet, trying to block out the noise. _'Okay, something's seriously wrong with this kid, unless he's... No, that's not possible.'_ I watched as the first boy in line ran up and threw the ball at Mr. Creepy, who was still recovering from the whistle. What happened next made Lydia and I cover up a laugh, the ball had hit him square in the face guard of his helmet and he was sent tumbling into the net.

Ignoring the name calling and utter embarrassment, he got up and put on his game face. The next boy in line repeated the first; run, aim, shoot. Instead of the ball hitting him again, he caught it in his lacrosse stick. After that, he was on fire, catching ball after ball. Then, it was Jackson's turn. He ran, wound up and shot the ball so fast there was _no way _the goalie was going to catch it. But he did and we all stood up and cheered, even Lydia. I clapped and cheered but a little more reserved, there was definitely something weird going on, I know nothing about Lacrosse and it seemed pretty unlikely that he would be able to catch that ball without some form of steroids, or the alternative, which also seemed pretty unlikely.

After lunch I had History with Lydia, which was pretty fun, she forced me to sit with her and I had found out that she was actually _really_ smart, like, wow. When we were doing our work we talked about boys and clothes, well, mostly boys. Like I said, History was fun.

After History I had Math, the bane of my existence, alone so no one could even help me. That class was definitely _not_ fun, seriously, who even used math anymore, and it's called the internet, hello!

When school ended, I said good bye to Allison, Lydia and Jackson and raced to my car, desperate to get home and relax. I pulled out of the parking lot and turned on the radio, singing along to a song I couldn't remember the name to and spaced out. A few minutes later I was at my house, I pulled into the drive way and turned the car off.

"Dad, I'm home," I called to him when I got into the house, throwing my purse and keys onto the kitchen table and kicking off my shoes. I saw his head pop around the corner of the stairs.

"Hey Pup, how was your first day?" I smiled at him,

"It was awesome, I made three new friends, well, two friends and one acquaintance but, whatever." He chuckled. "It was a pretty long day though so, I was thinking I'd go for a walk and help you unpack tomorrow?"

"I guess, that'd be okay but, you are _not_ getting out of it tomorrow," he teased. I raised my hands and shrugged my shoulders, heading upstairs to change into my 'work-out' clothes.

I had changed into a comfortable pair of spandex shorts and a grey tank-top, throwing my hair up in a loose bun. I sped downstairs and grabbed my phone and headphones from my purse and set them on the kitchen table. I slipped on my runners grabbed my phone.

"I'll be back later Dad. Love you!" I called out as I headed out the door. I walked at a brisk pace down the street; I knew exactly where I was going to go, I had driven passed it on my way home from school, it was the perfect place to go wild.

I was at the entrance to Beacon Hills Preserve; I sniffed the fresh air and smiled to myself, barely any pollution. I had my music playing and my phone tucked securely into my sports- bra. I took a deep breath in and sprinted off into the preserve; loving the wind brush through hair, that feeling of complete freedom, like nothing can hold you back. With a loud, genuine laugh, I shifted. I felt the slight sting in my fingertips as my nails hardened and elongated into claws, the pinch of my canines growing, the dull pain of my face flattening out and hair growing from my sideburns to the bottom of my chin, my vision turned a deep red as my eyes turned a luminescent yellow. I dropped to all fours and ran my little werewolf- ass off.

It felt amazing, I haven't let go like this since my mom died, we used to run till the sun came up, and with the full moon on Friday, it was great just to unwind and be myself, to be wild. I was so caught up 'unwinding,' I almost didn't notice the two boys a few yards away, I halted immediately and watched them, It was Allison's crush and the boy on the bench at lacrosse practice.

'_What the hell are they doing out here?'_

* * *

**Hey, there. So this is my first story and I know, it's probably not REALLY good, but I'm proud of it so far. Anyway, review if you want me to continue or if you want to offer critique, remember this though, flames will be used to cook rabbits in Robins little werewolf oven. **

**I don't own Teen Wolf, obviously, all cannon characters belong to Jeff Davis. Robin, Michael, Nick and dearly departed Momma Hadley, belong to me, so there.**

**Also, Thanks to Vcarp1993 for the helpful push to actually finish the chapter and upload it. You should totally check her work out, It's great!**

**HugsandKisses,**

**-I'mGivingMeAHeadache**


	2. Chapter 2

A Wolf In Teen's Clothing

Chapter 2

"_What the hell are they doing here?"_

I breathed deeply, taking in their scent. It was super- amazing- lacrosse- boy and his tiny friend. I took out my ear-buds, stuffed them in my shirt and crept closer, still shifted, so I could hear them more clearly. I found it strange that they were so far into the preserve, maybe they came out here to do steroids or something.

"I don't know what it was, it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Allison's crush had said. "That's not the only weird thing, I can hear stuff i shouldn't be able to hear, smell things..." He trailed off, they started walking further in and I followed quietly.

"Smell things? Like what?" Scrawny- with- a- buzz-cut asked. Super-amazing- lacrosse- boy stopped and sniffed the air.

"Like the Mint- Mojito gum in your pocket."

"I don't even have Mint- Mojito-," Scrawny stopped and pulled, I sniffed, half a piece of Mint- Mojito gum out of his pocket. Allison's crush stuck out his arms in an I-told-you-so manner. His friend huffed and shoved the gum back into his sweater pocket. "So, all this started with a bite?" They stumbled onward. He's definitely a werewolf, wonderful. Well, at least I'm not _completely_ alone, even if _he _was bitten.

"What if it's like an infection and my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" I could smell the fear rolling off him in waves.

"You know what; I actually think I've heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I think it's called _Lycanthrope._" Scrawny was obviously kidding, but his friend didn't catch the sarcasm.

"What is that; is it bad?" His eyes going wide and heart rate speeding up immensely. The other boy confirmed his fears.

"Oh yeah, it's the worst, but only once a month." I had to hold in a laugh at the highly confused expression on the boys face.

"Once a month?" Scrawny let out a small, 'mhm.'

"On the night of the full moon," when the look of confusion stayed on the other boys face, he let out a half- assed howl.

"Dude, there could be something seriously wrong with me!" Allison's crush exclaimed as he pushed his friend, seemingly harder then he meant to.

"I know, you're a werewolf, Rah!" Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!

They stopped, for the millionth time it seemed. "No, I could have sworn this was it; I saw the body, the deer came running and I dropped my inhaler." That's right, the police found half of a woman's body. Wolf boy knelt down on one knee and brushed his hand through the leaves feeling for his inhaler. I took that opportunity to pop out and say hello. I shifted back and took a few deep breaths, faking fatigue as I half jogged out of my hiding place in the bushes.

"You guys looking for something?" I held back a laugh as they jumped in shock.

"Holy crap, don't do that to me!" Scrawny gasped as he turned to face me. I couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corners of my lips as he clutched his chest, eyes wide. I looked to the teen on the ground.

"My inhaler, I dropped it here last night."

"Was there a reason you were this far out in the woods at night, or.." I trailed off, he was about to respond when we were startled by a voice from behind us.

"That's what I'd like to know. What're you doing here, huh? This is private property."

"Sorry man, we didn't know"Mint- Mojito Kid saved the day. Not really actually, since the guy who scared the shit out of us was a major asshole and didn't bother responding to him, just stood there creepily. Inhaler- boy tried saving the day as well.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something but, uh, forget it." Mr. Creepy threw, from what my heightened sense of sight could see, the lost inhaler, at him and Inhaler- boy caught it. The guy took one more creepy look over of all of us and left.

"Well, _that_ was utterly terrifying. Anyone else going to have nightmares?" I asked, shuddering slightly.

"Dude," Scrawny swatted Alison's crush in the chest. "That was Derek Hale, you remember right; He's only a few years older than us." And, I'm ignored, ouch.

"Remember what?"

"His family, they all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago." Wow, His whole family, gone. When my mom died but, I had my Dad and Nick to keep me sane.

"Wonder what he's doing back. Come on," They turned and started walking, totally ignoring my existence. '_Not for long.'_

"Hey, Thanks for acknowledging my existence, I'm Robin by the way." I called, hurrying after them. The two boys, stopped and waited for me to catch up.

"Sorry, I'm Scott." Allison's Crush, Scott, stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"Stiles," The other boy shakes my hand as well.

"If you don't mind, I'm walking back with you two, That Derek guy scared the crap out of me." I admitted. Even though I was a werewolf and totally capable of defending myself, something felt kind of... off about that guy.

"Let's go then, I gotta get to work." Scott said hurriedly, more to Stiles.

The walk back to the entrance of the preserve went by without a hitch. No more creepy guys, no dead bodies and minimal talking. I walked the boys to Stiles' baby blue jeep, Scott hopped in the passenger's side.

"I suppose you didn't drive here," The slightly twitchy boy said. " I could give you a ride, you know, if you want to. I just gotta drive Scott to work first." He was totally trying to be smooth, leaning against the side of his jeep.

"Yeah, thanks, that'd be great." I shot him a small smile and climbed in the back.

Stiles dropped Scott off at work and I bit my lip at the ridiculous coincidence, because seriously; Werewolf vet? I hopped into the front seat and Stiles drove me home. We hadn't talked a lot, just meaningless conversation and directions to my house. We pulled up and I hopped out.

"Thanks Stiles. See you tomorrow?" I asked. He looked kind of surprised.

"Uh, Y-yeah. Sure, sounds great!" He smiled at me. "Bye Robin." I waved at him from my door step, Stiles waved back and drove off.

I sat on my bed, laptop on my lap, scrolling through tumblr, talking to old friends on facebook and listening to music. I glanced at my alarm clock, eleven o'clock. _Time for bed._ I sighed and slid my laptop under my bed, I curled up and pulled my blanket up to my chin.

_I walked through the preserve for, what seemed like, forever. I could barely see through the thick fog covering the thick forest of trees. I hadn't really needed to see where I was going, It was like it was me but, it wasn't. I was walking a linear path, I couldn't willingly change directions or move my head. I was trapped in my own body, someone else controlling me. _

_I had barely noticed when I had suddenly stopped. I was standing in front of the burnt out shell of a once- lovely home. Me- not- me closed my eyes, I heard crackling and I opened my eyes. The house had changed, now it was on fire. The flames licked up the whole of the house, all I could smell was burning. Screams erupted from a small basement window. People were trapped down there. I had wanted to run into the building and help them but, I was frozen, just watching the house burn. I tried to work my limbs, make myself move. I stood watching helplessly as the screams slowly died out, I was only half aware of the tear that fell down my face. I was forced to close my eyes again, The house changed once more, the remains of the house seemingly staring at me as if to say, 'Why wouldn't you help them?'_

_I heard movement from my left. I found I was in control of my body again as I turned my head. Glowing, blood- red eyes, hulking form, It was the Alpha. The monstrous beast reared up on its hind legs and let out a haunting, mournful howl. The Alpha turned and looked me in the eyes, It howled again, different this time, authoritative, causing me to shift. It turned around and nodded for me to follow as it sprinted farther into the preserve. For some stupid reason, I chased after it._

I woke to the loud chirping of birds . Was that dream for real? I shivered slightly. '_Did I leave my window open, it's kind of chilly.'_ I stretched and heard the crinkle of... leaves? My eyes shot open and yup, leaves. I was in my back yard.

* * *

**Hey guys, short chapter but I figured this would be the best part to stop it at but hey. Also, I'M NOT DEAD! :D Anyway, hope you liked it!**

**HugsAndKisses**

**-I'mGivingMeAHeadache**


	3. Chapter 3

A Wolf In Teens Clothing

Chapter 3

_Was that dream for real? I shivered slightly, 'Did I leave my window open, it's kind of chilly.' I stretched and heard the crinkle of... leaves? My eyes shot open and yup, leaves. I was in my backyard._

Alison and I scurried to the benches, sitting in an open spot. The Lacrosse team was in a circle, receiving a talk from the coach. Both Scott and Stiles looked at us, Alison waved to Scott, I waved to the both of them, an encouraging smile on my face. The whistle blew, signalling for practice to start and the boys spread themselves on the field.

I searched the sea of lacrosse players, Trying to find Scott and Stiles. I located Scott right away. After searching harder, I found that Stiles sat warming the bench. Bummer. I turned my attention back to the game and saw, who I was pretty sure was Jackson, knock Scott onto his ass.

"God, Jackson is such a dick." I sighed. Alison giggled. The whistle blew and Scott and Jackson were faced off in the middle of the field, their stick's nets touching the ground, the ball in between them. Scott took off with the ball when Coach Finstock blew his whistle again, he flew down the field with incredible speed, dodging the other boys with too-fancy flips and spins. He front- flipped over two boys blocking his path and sent the ball flying into the goal.

Cheers erupted from the stands and Alison and I stood up clapping and cheering. "Woo, go Scott!" I yelled as loudly as I could. The Coach called him over and I heard the he had made first line. I looked over to Stiles who hadn't seemed too excited.

"Alison, I'll be right back." I told her as I hopped off the bleachers. I walked over to Stiles and stood in front of him. "You always sit on the bench?" I asked him.

"Huh, oh, yeah. Listen Robin, I gotta go but, you got a pen?" He asked. I searched my bag and handed it to him. Stiles grabbed my arm and wrote his number on it. "Text me later. I really have to go."

"Uh, Okay. Bye, I guess." That was weird. I found Alison again and we walked back to our lockers.

"Are you going to Lydia's party tonight?" She asked me. I had totally forgotten about the stupid party that just so happened to be on the stupid full moon..

"I don't know. I don't really have anything nice to wear." I said. I've never really been the partying type either. She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Come on, please! It'd be awesome, make new friends, _boy_ friends." Alison winked at me.

"I'll have to think about it. Text me later." I called, walking to the doors.

_I found something to wear. _I texted Alison. I was fiddling with the bow on the dress I had picked for the party.

My phone vibrated, _Send me a picture! _She replied. I snapped a photo of myself in the long mirror in my bedroom. I studied my reflection, I had curled my hair, and thrown on a pair of black leggings. I looked good. I checked my phone, another text from Alison.

_You look so beautiful! I'm actually kind of jealous!_ The picture of her below the text was stunning. I quickly texted her saying not to be.

_Shush, you're way to pretty for jealousy! Scott will take one look at you and faint. Seriously. _I sent the message and got my bag ready. I hopped down stairs and twirled for my Father.

"Robin, you look beautiful. You'll have to beat the boys off with a stick." He'd joked. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, okay Dad. Whatever you say." He chuckled and checked his watch.

"It's ten, when do you think you'll be home?" He asked, his face serious. I shrugged.

"I won't stay long, probably an hour or so." He nodded and hugged her tightly.

"Robin, be careful, It's a full moon and I don't want you to hurt someone."

"If I start to loose control I'll come home, I promise. Bye Dad, love you." I said as I slipped on my light blue ballet flats.

"Love you too!" He called as I walked out the door and crawled into the Jeep.

It had taken me a while to find Lydia's house, She'd texted me directions after Lacrosse practice, apologizing for not going to school today, saying something about planning the best party of the year. I parked across the street and stepped out of the driver's side. I shot Alison and Lydia a quick, 'I'm here,' text and crossed the street.

The door to the house flung open and Lydia hugged me tightly, "Robin, you look amazing! Wear that dress more often!" I chuckled.

"Good to see you too Lyd." I said. Lydia ushered me into her house and to the drinks. She filled two red solo cups. "So where's Jackson?" I asked, not caring, trying to make light conversation.

"With his stupid lacrosse buddies." She yelled over the blaring music, rolling her eyes. Lydia grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the aforementioned 'Lacrosse Buddies.'

"Guys, this is Robin!" She yelled. I waved slightly at them. Lydia winked at me, "Have fun." She said and dragged Jackson off. I could not believe she left me with a bunch of drunk Lacrosse players.

"Wanna get a drink?" One of the boys asked me. I quickly chugged the last bit of my drink.

"Sure." I said and we walked, (I walked, He stumbled,) to the drink table. He filled our cups and handed mine to me. I sniffed it slightly, just in case it was roofied. After deciding it was safe, I took a swig and turned to look at the pool.

"Hey Robin," I turned to look at the boy next to me. He grabbed me leaned forward and smashed his lips against mine. I pushed him away but he kept a hold of me and reattached his mouth to mine. I pulled my head back again.

"Get off of me, you creep!" I screamed, the music was too loud and he hadn't heard me. I tried pushing him off again but he had my arms pinned to my sides. He kissed me again and tried to shove his tongue in my mouth. Next thing I knew, he was on the ground.

"Leave her alone." My saviour growled out. I was expecting Scott or maybe even Jackson, I turned to him. It was that Derek Hale guy.

"Uh, Thanks. Derek, right?" I had asked. He just looked at me with his creepy stare. "Well, I'm going to go find my friends but, uh, thanks again." I turned and walked to go find Alison and Scott. They were outside by the pool, dancing. I had just made my way over to them when I saw Scott was acting really weird. Then it clicked. It was his first full moon. Scott walked past me and I followed him inside. Stiles saw us and rushed over.

"Scott, Scott you good? Robin, do you know what's wrong with him?" I lied and shook my head.

"No, I just found him like this." Panic laced my voice, I could feel the pull of the moon as well. I needed to leave. Scott mumbled something about going home and stumbled out the door, Alison following close behind. Before she could get to him though, he drove off.

"We should see what's wrong." I said, I wanted to help Scott through his first shift. Stiles hesitated, " I'll follow you in my jeep." I said, I was already racing to my car.

Scott hadn't lived to far away and sped there in record time. Stiles and I made our way to the front door and Stiles swung it open. We raced up stairs to his room, Stiles banged on his door.

"Scott," a muffled 'go away' was heard through the door, "It's me." The door opened a tiny bit. Scott blocked it from opening further.

"Let us in Scott, we can help!"

"No, You gotta find Alison and Who's 'us'?" He asked.

"Robin. Alison's fine. I saw her get a ride from the party. She's totally fine alright?"

"No, I think I know who it is. It's Derek, Derek Hale's the werewolf, he's the one that bit me and he's the one that killed the girl in the woods!"

"Shit!" I exclaimed looking to Stiles.

"Scott, Derek's the one who drove Alison from the party." He paled. The door slammed shut. I faintly heard Scott jump out his window. I pushed Stiles out of the way and ripped the handle off.

"Holy shit!" Stiles yelled at me. I shifted and turned to him.

"Stay here, I'll find him. I'll make sure he doesn't Hurt anyone!" Stiles stared at me wide eyed. I could smell his fear. I turned away and climbed out the window. I saw Scott run down the street, to the preserve. I jumped off his roof and followed after him.

I chased Scott through the preserve dodging trees and yelling at him to stop, to think about this. He was going to get both of us killed. Scott stopped running suddenly, I looked around him to see... Alison's jacket. I heard foot steps apparently so did Scott, "Where is she?" He growled out.

"She's safe, from you." It was Derek. He jumped at Scott and tackled him to the ground. That made my blood boil. I joined the two rolling around in the leaves, desperate to at least hurt Derek. We stopped and he held of of us up against a tree, by our necks.

"What did you do with her!" I growled out.

"Shh, quiet." We listened. I heard something, I couldn't be sure what it was though, to far away. "To late, they're already here." He looked to the both of us, "Run."

I followed Derek while Scott had run right into a flash of bright light that blinded him. In his confusion, an arrow shot out from in front of him, pinning his arm to the tree. Three hunters stepped into view. I looked to Derek.

"I'll get the hunters you pull the arrow out." He whispered just barely. He circled behind the group of three and threw two of them backwards, causing the third to turn around. While he was turned I ran to Scott and ripped the arrow out. He let out a strangled scream and I pulled him away.

The three of us ran for a long time. Scott dropped to the ground and huffed loudly. "Who were they?" He asked, taking deep breaths.

"Hunters." Derek and I stated simultaneously. " They've been hunting us for centuries." He continued.

"US? You mean you! You did this to me! Are you with him too Robin!" I shook my head.

"No Scott, I swear-" Derek cut me off.

" Is it really so bad Scott, That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been giving something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift."

"I don't want it." Scott spat out.

"You will, and you're going to need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you me and Robin, Scott. We're family now." Derek turned and walked away.

"Scott?" I asked timidly. He growled at me. "I wasn't involved in this, I was trying to help you. I figured you were like me when we first met, that day in the woods." I sighed and held out my hand to help him up. "Let's go home." He nodded tiredly and took my help.

* * *

**Two chapters in the span of two days? What is this madness?! Anyway. Hope you enjoyed this. I did. Remember I own practically nothing.**

**HugsAndKisses,**

**-I'mGivingMeAHeadache**


	4. Chapter 4

A Wolf In Teens Clothing

Chapter 4

"_Scott?" I asked timidly. He growled at me. "I wasn't involved in this, I was trying to help you. I figured you were like me when we first met, that day in the woods." I sighed and held out my hand to help him up. "Let's go home." He nodded tiredly and took my help._

* * *

We walked along the Highway for a long time, The sun had come up and all I could think about was how dead I was going to be when I got home. We heard a vehicle pull up, it was Stiles, he motioned for us to get in. Scott hopped into the front, favouring his slowly healing arm and I got in the back.

"You know what worries me the most?" He said, breaking the silence that had settled in the jeep after we drove off.

"If you say Alison, I'm going to punch you in the head." Stile replied.

"She probably hate's me now." He complained. I jumped into the conversation.

"I doubt she hates you, She's Alison, I doubt she hates anyone." I tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah dude, but you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology." Stiles added. "Or you know, you could just, tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness in the fact that you're a fricking werewolf!" He glanced at me from the rear-view mirror. Scott gave Stiles a look.

"Okay, bad idea. Hey, we'll get through this. C'mon, If I have to I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a Boa once, I could do it." Scott let out a small chuckle.

"It's going to be okay Scott, We'll help you through this." I said, adding my two cents.

We drove in silence. It was six, I had enough time to get my stuff from Scott's house and get home before dad woke up. Stiles had dropped Scott and I off at Scott's house. "I left my bag in you're house." I had told him.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"In you're room."

"How'd you get in my room? I locked the door." I smiled sheepishly.

"I kind of ripped off you're doorknob. Sorry."

"Seriously!" I apologized again and told him I'd pay for a new door if the damage was that bad.

Scott had run upstairs and I heard him groan. He came back downstairs and handed me my bag. "So, I'm guessing I owe you a new door?"

"No, just a door knob. My mom's going to be so pissed."

"Tell her I'll pay for it." I said as I fished my keys out of my bag. "I'll see you Monday, Scott." I got in my car and drove off.

I debated on telling my dad some elaborate lie, or just telling him the truth. I pulled up outside the house and jumped out. I checked my phone, six thirty, he should be waking up in an hour. Hopefully I can skip telling him anything and pretend I got home at twelve or something.

I opened the front door carefully and quietly took off my shoes and put my purse on the table. I listened for his heartbeat, soft and steady. He was still asleep. Thank God. I sneaked into my room and put on my pyjamas. Plopping onto my bed, I let out a soft sigh. Last night was crazy. I needed sleep. At that, I crawled under my blanket and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to overcome me.

"Hey Alison," I greeted. She turned from her locker and smiled at me.

"Hey. You up for celebrating after the game Saturday?" She said leaning against the row of lockers.

"Depends, who all's going to be celebrating?" I asked her as I opened my locker and grabbed my books.

"Me, Scott, Lydia and Jackson." Great, I'm booted to fifth- wheel status. Beautiful.

I sighed, "Ugh, I don't know if I'm up for all the fun I'd be having as the fifth- wheel on your guys' relationship waggon." I rolled my eyes and she laughed.

"I'll tell Scott to bring _Stiles," _Alison raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"You say that like I have the worlds biggest crush on him."

"Well, you did run off with him at the party. Where did you go anyways?" She asked me. _Quick Robin, think of something!_

"Home, I got creeped on by one of the Lacrosse players and Stiles offered to escort me. Make sure I wasn't followed." Not totally a lie. I did get an unwanted tongue shoved down my throat. She squealed,

"Awe, That's so sweet!" Alison suddenly went very serious, "Did you guys- I mean, did you two _hook- up_?" My face burned red, I can't believe her.

"_Oh, god no!_ What do you take me for, a slut? I mean, I barely know the guy! Jesus Alison." Her shoulders shook as she laughed. The bell rang, signalling the start of the day and we scurried off to English.

The lunch bell rang and I headed out to the lacrosse field to watch the practice. I sat by myself today, Alison had a thing with her dad and Lydia was studying for a science test. I plopped my butt down on the top row of the bleachers. Practice hadn't started yet and wouldn't for another five minutes, the team hadn't even come onto the field yet. I was playing a game on my phone when I had gotten a text from an unknown number,

_Meet me behind the bleachers, It's urgent!_

_-Stiles_

_Okay,_ I texted back. I got up and jumped off the second row down from where I was previously seated.

I had waited for all of two minutes before Stiles jogged towards me. "So what's this 'Urgent' thing you needed to talk to me about?" I asked him.

"Robin, Alison's dad is a hunter. To be more precise, he's the hunter that shot Scott with a freaking _crossbow._" He said, huffing a little bit. Wait, what?

"Alison's father..?" I trailed off. He let out a dry laugh,

"That's exactly what I said!"

"Well, do you know for sure?" I was seriously freaking out. Out of all the people in Beacon Hills High school, I had to be friends with a hunter's daughter who may or may not be a hunter herself. Jesus Christ.

"Scott saw him this morning when her Dad picked her up." I put my head in my hands,

"Oh my god, did he recognize Scott?" I asked, my words muffled by my hands.

"We don't think so, he didn't shoot him death glares or try to kill him again so that's a good sign, right?" Coach Finstock blew his whistle and Stiles turned around.

"Tell Scott to be careful, okay? You too." He nodded and hurried to his spot in the line up of boys. I followed shortly after him and re-plopped my butt down onto my seat.

I anxiously bounced my knee as the lacrosse team flooded to one goal. I watched Scott stand in the line of boys as Jackson grabbed a longer lacrosse stick and jogged in between his team members and the goal. I couldn't stop thinking about Alison possibly killing Scott and I as boy after boy tried to get the ball in the goal. I mean, Alison seemed way too nice to kill anyone.

My attention snapped back to the ongoing practice as Coach shouted Scott's name and blew his whistle again. Scott ran at Jackson, lacking enough speed, it seemed, as he was sent hurtling into the grass when the two boys connected. The coach walked over to him speaking words I couldn't quite make out, something along the lines of, 'My dead grandmother can run faster than that! Do it again," as he got off the ground. He was hunched, trying to keep control. I could _smell_ his anger. Scott got up and headed for the front of the line. Both Jackson and Scott got back into position.

Scott sped towards Jackson, definitely going faster than before. When the two connected again, it was Jackson that was sent to the ground, and it looked like it hurt. Jackson gripped his shoulder in pain, rocking side to side on the grassy field. Scott gripped his head, his knees buckled as he was sent to the ground. Shit, he was shifting! I shot a quick glance to Stiles and while everyone was crowded around Jackson, We bolted towards Scott.

"Scott?" Stiles asked, concerned.

"I can't control it Stiles, It's happening!" I cursed under my breath.

"What, right here? Now?" I crouched over Scott and grabbed his shoulder and armpit, Stiles did the same. "Come on, Get up!"

"Keep it back for a little longer Scott!" I pleaded to him as we raced to the Boys' Locker Room. We pushed him inside and he stumbled to his knees tearing off his gloves and leaning against one of the brick walls. Stiles bent down in front of him, attempting to calm him down.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Scott roared, by now, fully shifted. Stiles scrambled back, using the lockers as support.

I'd had a choice then; Be the hero and save Stiles, or be a coward and get the hell out of dodge. I knew the right choice and charged into Scott with everything I had and latched onto him.

"Scott, stop! This isn't you! Control yourself!" He struggled to free his arms and turn in my grip, he succeeded, leaving deep gashes across my right cheek. The pain caused me to let go, luckily our fight gave Stiles enough time to at least get out of maiming distance. My moment of triumph was short lived as Scott jumped atop the lockers and onto the rafters above, snarling and growling, growing closer to his Stiles- sized lunch.

Stiles stumbled over benches and into lockers. I saw what he was trying to get to, the fire extinguisher! I bought him more time as I jumped onto the rafters after Scott and pushed him to the floor. Stiles had pulled the pin and was getting his glove around the lever as Scott sprung up, jumping for the smaller boy.

I had expected a ton of blood to be sprayed on the walls, Instead, a fire extinguisher chemical cloud covered both Scott and I as I jumped down from the rafters.

After the smoke had cleared, Stiles poked his head around the corner of the door way he'd hid behind.

"Ugh, What happened?" Scott asked, sweaty and breathing heavily. Stiles and I had both let out a relieved sigh. I sat on the floor, leaned against a row of lockers and Stiles came in and threw his gloves the floor to the floor.

"You tried to kill us." He stated slightly pissed and huffing. "It's like I told you before; it's the anger, it's your pulse rising. It's a trigger." He said, kneeling in front of Scott. I closed my eyes and listened to the two.

"But that's Lacrosse, It's a pretty violent game, if you hadn't noticed!" Scott whined.

"Well, It's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play in the game Saturday, you're gonna have to get out of the game." Stile retorted.

"But I'm first line!" I sighed,

"Not anymore." I said, standing up and offering Scott my hand. He looked up at me and stared at my cheek, the gashes fresh, but healing.

"Sorry about your cheek." Scott mumbled, once again accepting my help up. I shrugged,

"It'll heal." He looked extremely guilty. "Hey, You weren't yourself. You lost control." I smirked slightly then went stone- faced and looked into his eyes., "Just remember, If it happens again, I know how to hide a body... where _nobody_ will find you."

Scott went wide-eyed. I heard Stiles chuckle from my left. "Yeah, and I'll help her too." Stiles patted his back. I heard faint foot-steps coming from the door that lead directly out side.

"And that, is my cue." I said as walked out of the room from the door way Stiles had come in from. I was a quarter of the way down the hallway, headed to the bathrooms when I'd heard the outside doors open and a faint, 'Dude, she's so awesome.'

I knew I had a stupid grin plastered on my face, despite the stinging it caused my cheek.

* * *

**Hey Guys, Not dead! :D**

**Anyway, this Chapter was pretty freaking intense. The locker room scene was so fun to write. No joke. I was super into it.**

**Oh, I made a cover photo for this Fanfic too! :D**

**Also; Robin is played by Hungarian Model, Barbara Palvin. She's so pretty.**

**Also, Also; My tumblr, (if anyone's interested.) Is under the same name as this account! I have an original little... short love story on there. Lots of funny pictures and a request for a Skate3/Teen Wolf AU as well.**

**Well, Hope you enjoyed!**

**HugsandKisses,**

**~I'mGivingMeAHeadache**


	5. Chapter 5

A Wolf In Teens Clothing

Chapter 5

"_And that, is my cue." I said as walked out of the room from the door way Stiles had come in from. I was a quarter of the way down the hallway, headed to the bathrooms when I'd heard the outside doors open and a faint, 'Dude, she's so awesome.' _

_I knew I had a stupid grin plastered on my face, despite the stinging it caused my cheek._

* * *

I checked my clock, 9:30. I could here the sound of Stiles' Skype call through the phone. Scott, Stiles and I had wanted to figure out a way to keep Scott from playing in the big game on Saturday. The boys had already decided to video chat, but since I didn't haveskype, Stiles called and put me on speaker phone.

The annoying ringing of the call stopped and I heard Scott's voice on the other line. "What'd you find out?" He asked.

"It looks bad, Jackson has a separated shoulder." Stiles replied, not a hint of concern in his voice.

"Because of me." Scott pointed out.

"Because he's a tool." Stile's stated. I snorted.

"Well, Is he gonna play?"

"They don't know yet. Now they're just counting on you for Saturday." I heard an exasperated sigh come from Scott and the line goes dead for a while.

"What?" I hear Scott.

"Stiles?" I ask, my only reply is a small Shh. "Dude what's happening?" I whisper, my question is met with the click-clack of Stiles' keyboard.

"Damn it, I hate Skype. Robin, I think there's some one in Scott's house." More click-clacking. I was about to respond when I heard 'oh, shit' come from Scott's end.

"Oh, SHIT!" Apparently from Stiles' too.

"What? What's going on," I hear jumbled word from the video chat, sounds like- "Please tell me that's not Derek I hear!" Stiles is silent. "Stiles?!" I half yell, "Stiles Stilinski I swear to Jesus Christ you better answer me or, I'm coming over!"

"Well, Scott's definitely not playing Lacrosse Saturday." Stiles finally replies.

"Oh my god, Is- did- Did Derek kill him?!" Oh god.

"No, but he will if Scott plays in that game."I let out a quiet sigh.

"I'll see you tomorrow Stiles." I go to hang up and hear,

"Wait! Robin don't hang up!" I giggled and pressed my cell phone back to my ear.

"Yes?"

"How do you know my last name? I don't remember mentioning it. Are you stalking me or something?" He asked, his heartbeat rising slightly.

"Oh no, you caught me! Now I can't drug you, chop you to bits and feed you to my neighbour's yappy little puffball of a dog. I'm sad now." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm. I heard him laugh,

"Awe, I'm sorry I ruined you perfect plan, But seriously, how'd you know?" I giggled at his also- sarcastic- retort,

"I heard you were the Sheriff's son. We only have_ one_ Sheriff, so I connected the dot's."

"Nice detective work," He joked. "So what are you doing?"

"Laying in bed, what about you?" I asked, lazily yawning.

"I'm pretty sure this is how phone sex starts." Stiles stated with a laugh. I burst out in a fit of ugly laughter,

"I'm going to bed now, Goodnight Stiles. See you tomorrow."

I walked through the school halls with Alison, heading to her French class. "I totally like him." I'd said to Alison.

"Stiles?" I nodded. "I knew it." She said. The two of us walked down a set of stairs and ran into Scott. "Hey!" Alison greeted. I waved to him

"Hey,"he replied, fixated on Alison. God, he was like a little lost puppy.

"Busy?" Alison asked him.

"No, no. It's just my mom, she's nothing," He said, " I mean _It's _nothing." He corrected with wide eyes. "I'm never busy for you." Ew, gag me with a spoon. I pantomimed throwing up behind Alison and Scott shot me a quick glare.

"I like the sound of that. Uh, I have to run to french class but I wanted you to know that I'm coming to see you play tomorrow." Scott's eyes widened again and he looked at me for help. I shrugged my shoulders.

"You are?" Scott asked.

"And, We're all going out afterwords. You, Me, Lydia, Jackson, Robin. It's Gonna be great, tell Stiles to come too. Save me a seat at lunch, I gotta go." She said and we continued our way to her French class.

I sat on Scott's bed next to him, we were waiting for Stiles to get there. Scott had said he had something important to tell us. I had heard someone, Stiles, slam the front door shut and his feet thunder against the stairs as he raced up them. Stiles threw open the door,

"What did you find, how did you find it, where did you find it and yes, I've had a lot of Adderall."Stiles rushed.

"I found something at Derek Hale's."

"Are you kidding, what!?" I asked.

"There was something buried there, I could smell blood." Scott replied. Stiles flailed around,

"That's awesome! I mean, that's terrible, who's blood?" He asked. Scott shrugged, standing up.

"I don't know but, when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder then you two help me figure out how to play Lacrosse without Changing because there is no way I am not playing that game." I stood up,

"Aye, aye, Captain." I said, giving him a mock salute. Scott and Stiles turned to leave and I followed after them. "So, where do we go and what do we do first?" I asked.

"We're going to the morgue." Scott said.

We got out of Stiles' jeep and entered the hospital, Scott was going to go into the morgue and find the body while we stood watch. Scott slipped into the Morgue hallway after Stiles pointed it out to him, Leaving Stiles and I to sit out in the entrance hallway. Well, I had sat down while Stiles and turned the corner to talk to someone,

"Hey, Lydia," I heard him say. Crap, I grabbed a pamphlet off the table beside the chair next to me and held it up to my face as a vary poor disguise. "You probably don't remember me, uhm, I sit behind you in biology." Pause, "Anyway, I always thought that we just had this kind of connection, unspoken of course but maybe it'd be kinda cool to uh, get to know each other a little." Great, The guy I like is crushing on one of my best friends. Ouch.

"Hold on, give me a second," I heard Lydia say. "Yeah I didn't get any of what you just said, Is it worth repeating?"

"Uh, No, sorry." He backs up and points to the chair beside me and I pull the pamphlet closer to my face. "I'm gonna sit... You don't care." He picks up a Menstrual Cycle pamphlet and plops down beside me.

"You okay?" I ask. That must have been so embarrassing for him. He didn't answer me, just stared at the open pamphlet. I quietly read my own, looking from the door to Stiles ever so often. Poor guy.

Scott rips the pamphlet out of Stiles hands when he comes back. "The scent was the same."

"You sure?" Stiles asks, standing up. Scott nods.

"So he _did _bury the other half on his property.' I said. Scott looked at us,

'Which means we have proof he killed the girl." Stiles starts walking to the door,

"I say we use it." Scott and I followed after him.

"How?" Scott and I ask simultaneously.

"Tell me something first, are you doing this because you want to stop Derek or because you want to play in the game because he said you couldn't?" Stiles asked,

"There were bite marks on the legs Stiles, Bite marks."

"Okay, then we're gonna need a shovel." Oh god, I had a bad feeling about this plan.

We had got to the burnt out shell of Derek's house at around eight. It was 9:30 when he had driven away. Stiles drove his jeep up to the front of the house and grabbed his shovel. There were only two shovels so I had to keep watch. Not like I was complaining, digging up a dead body was not something I planned to do on a Tuesday night.

The three of us hopped out of the vehicle and Scott lead us to the side of the house. "Wait, Something's different." He said.

"Different how?" Stiles asked. I shone my flashlight ahead of them.

"I dunno," Scott replied. I sighed,

"Can we just hurry up, before Derek comes back preferably." They had started digging into the grave, the lonely mound of dirt in which the girl was buried in. I stood watch, flashing my light behind Stiles' jeep and in the direction Derek had left.

The two boys had dug for a long time, somewhere between two hours. "This is taking way to long." Scott said.

"Just keep digging." Stiles had ordered. I muttered 'Just keep digging' under my breath in the tune of 'Just keep swimming' from Finding Nemo.

"What if he comes back?" Scott asked, 'He' being Derek of course.

"Then we get the Hell out of here."

"What if he catches us?" There was worry in Scott's voice.

"Then I have a plan for that." Stiles stated.

"Which Is?" I asked.

"You and I run one way and Scott runs the other. Whoever he catches first, too bad." Stiles kept shovelling dirt out of the hole they had made.

"I hate that plan," Scott whined. Stiles' shovel hit something and he yelled for Scott to stop, I leaned over the open grave as Scott and Stiles pushed loose dirt away with their hands. They had found the body tied in a sack or sheet of some kind.

"Hurry." Scott ordered to Stiles as he was untying the Knots.

"Yeah, I'm trying. Did he have to tie the thing in, like, nine hundred knots?" The boys worked on the knots quickly. When they had finished untying, The Jumped out of the grave with screaming. What had they found? I peeked into the hole and what I saw was not the other half of the dead girl.

"What the hell is that!?" Stiles screeched.

"It's a wolf!" Scott said.

"Yeah, I can see that! I thought you said you smelled blood, as in _human_ blood."

"I told you something was different!" Scott yelled. Something was definitely different.

"This doesn't make sense."

"We gotta get out of here." I said. This was way to weird.

"Yeah, Scott help me cover this up." Stiles looked up and froze. I followed his gaze to a small lonely plant sitting a few feet away. _Wolfsbane._

"What?" Scott asked, looking to Stiles.

"You see that flower?" Stiles pointed to it.

"What about it?" Scott replied.

"I think It's Wolfsbane." Stiles said.

"It is but, why is it here?" I asked to no one in particular.

"What's Wolfsbane?" Really Scott? They bicker about 'The Wolf Man' and how Scott has never seen it. Stiles got up and raced for the plant. He picked it up and found it was attached to a rope. He pulled at the rope which created a spiral around the grave. Scott and I looked down at the body in the hole.

"Oh my god." I breathed out.

"Stiles." Scott called.

Stiles jogged over and looked at the body. It changed, It was the girl.

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

**I just realized, I haven't thanked you guys for reading! Well, I'm going to do that right now. **

**Thanks for taking the time out of your day to stop and read my Fanfiction. It really means a lot to me. Every positive review honestly boosts my self esteem and writing for the 28- 30 people reading is fun. I enjoy this. If it were possible to email people cookies, I would. You all deserve them.**

**Anyway, Sappy time over.**

**This chapter was kind of rushed and I wasn't really into it all that much but, I hope you enjoyed. Sorry if it's crap.**

**HugsandKisses,**

**~I'mGivingMeAHeadache**


	6. Chapter 6

A Wolf In Teens Clothing

Chapter 6

"_What's Wolfsbane?" Really Scott? They bicker about 'The Wolf Man' and how Scott has never seen it. Stiles got up and raced for the plant. He picked it up and found it was attached to a rope. He pulled at the rope which created a spiral around the grave. Scott and I looked down at the body in the hole. _

"_Oh my god." I breathed out._

"_Stiles." Scott called. _

_Stiles jogged over and looked at the body. It changed, It was the girl._

* * *

I stood beside Scott who was leaning against the hood of Stile's jeep. We watched as the police escorted Derek into one of the cruisers. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Stiles walking through the preserve, headed straight for the car. Scott motioned for him to stop. "What an idiot." I huffed. Scott sighed in reply. Stiles hopped into the passenger seat.

Scott turned around, rubbing a hand against his face. I watched as the Sheriff walked towards the cruiser. Stiles' father pulled Stiles out of the car, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"I'm just trying to help!"

"Uh huh, okay, well why don't you try to help me by explaining exactly how you came across this?"

Stiles sighed, "We were looking for Scott's inhaler." The Sheriff shook his head.

"Which he dropped when?"

"The other night." Stiles explained. I heard Scott mumble, 'You idiot.'

"The night when you were out here looking for the _first_ half of the body?"

"Yes!" Stiles sassed.

"The night that you told me you were alone and Scott was at home?" Uh oh, busted!

"Yes. I mean- No. Ugh crap!" Stiles hung his head.

"So you lied to me?"

"That depends on how you define lying."

"Well I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?" His father asked.

"Reclining your body in a horizontal position." Cheeky bastard. It sounded more like a question. After telling his son to, 'Get the hell out of here,' Stiles walked passed us and hopped in his jeep. Scott and I followed.

"I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burials." Scott said, slightly flustered.

"Just, keep looking. Maybe it's like a ritual or something, like maybe they bury you as a wolf." Stiles looked to me in the rear view mirror.

"I've never heard anything about something like that before." I said, feeling useless. Suddenly I started feeling nauseous and Stiles' next words were a blur.

"Hey are you guys okay?" He asked looking at us writhing in pain.

"NO! Stop the car!" I screamed , Stiles veered to the right of the small dirt road.

"Stiles pull over!" Scott growled through clenched teeth.

"Why? What's happening!" He asked. I curled up in a ball and watched as Scott opened Stiles' back pack.

"You kept it!?" Scott shrieked, referring to the wolfsbane rope from the grave. I groaned in pain from the backseat.

"What was I supposed to do with it!?"

"STOP THE CAR!" Scott roared, his eyes turning a beautiful gold. Stiles slammed on the brakes and grabbed the backpack. Flinging open his door, he raced a few feet away and threw his pack into the woods. I had started to feel better, the pain ebbing away and I could finally breath again. I opened my eyes to see Scott gone.

"Scott?" Stiles asked. He looked at me, "Did you see where he went?" I glared at him.

"I'm sorry, I was a little busy _dying_. No, I did not see where he went!" I snapped.

After Stiles and I searched for the runaway teen- wolf and came up empty handed, Stiles drove me home. The big game was tonight and I was worried about Scott. He could turn and kill, like, _everyone_. Or, I suppose, everything could go hunky- dory. We'd win the game and celebrate with pizza and happiness afterwords. Those were two possible outcomes for tonight, and I was seriously hoping for the second.

The sun was starting to set when Stiles and I pulled up outside my house. I looked over at him and smiled, "Thanks for the ride. Uh, If everything goes off without a hitch, you're gonna come celebrate after the game, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course. Let's just hope Scott doesn't end up snacking on an unsuspecting Lacrosse player." He said, laughing nervously. I let out a small chuckle and hopped out of the Jeep.

"See you at the game, Stilinski." I turned and walked up the sidewalk to my door.

"See you later, Hadley." Stiles called after me.

I had met Alison at the school, she had come with her father. Yeah, the same one that tried to kill Scott, Derek and I. Mr. Argent had me on edge, but I'd turned my attention to Scott and Stiles as we sat in the bleachers with our popcorn. I watched as Lydia stormed over to Scott talking to him about something. I decided to eavesdrop, training my hearing on the ongoing conversation.

"-Winning isn't everything?" Lydia Laughed at Scott's question.

"Nobody likes a loser." She sassed and joined us in the stands. Shortly after, the whistle blew and the teams jogged to their positions on the field. The whistle blew again and Jackson sprinted off with the ball, looking for someone to pass to.

Scott was open practically the whole game, but he never even got close to the ball. Jackson had scored the first goal and a few boys from the team had huddled around each other. I caught bits and pieces of what they were saying.

"-What'd I say?" Jackson.

"Don't pass to McCall." Jackson's friend, Danny. I sighed, it seemed Scott had heard them as well. He better keep his cool.

The teams got back into position and I thought I'd heard growling. Growling? Oh no. I focused on Scott who was standing hunched over breathing heavily. The referee said something to him and Scott nodded. One of the other team's players, positioned behind Scott, had backed up considerably. If Scott changes now, he's dead. Alison's father is sitting legitimately an Alison-sized person away from me, and he's probably packing some serious heat too.

"Which one is Scott again?" Mr. Argent asked.

"Number eleven." Lydia had replied. "Otherwise known as the one who hasn't caught a single ball this entire game." Yeah, because Jackson is being a huge dick. We had only scored three goals. Guest's had scored five. Lydia had made Alison and I help hold up a sign for Jackson. I saw Scott look over to us and I gave him an apologetic eyebrow shrug. That's totally a thing.

The game had started and the two facing off in the centre of the field shot the ball into the air and Scott took off, running for it. He had jumped off a player from the other team's shoulder and caught the ball in his net. He landed and sprinted to the other goal, skillfully dodging the opposing team. The crowd cheered for Scott as he scored a goal. Alison and I stood and clapped, laughing and shouting our support. I laughed at Stiles who was flailing about and following Coach Finstock, echoing his words.

The game carried on with Scott dodging and scoring. At one point, the _visiting _team had passed Scott the ball. The crowd went wild as Scott scored another goal, He threw the ball so hard it broke the goalie's stick net, tying us 5-5.

The game had started and Scott was passed the ball once again. He stopped in the middle of the other side of the field, looking from person to person. He wasn't in control anymore. There was seventeen seconds left and he just stood there. "Come on Scott, make the goal." I whispered. I had heard Alison say something similar and Scott looked up at us from the field.

Eight seconds left. An opposing player to his right ran at Scott.

Seven seconds. The player on Scott's left did the same.

Six seconds. Scott winds up.

Five seconds. the ball flies through the air.

Four seconds left. The goalie misses and the ball hits the back of the net. 6-5. We won the game.

I stand up and run to the field with Alison, to congratulate Scott on the win but, he's already gone. I saw the back of his 'Number eleven' Jersey disappear into the locker room door. Alison sighed and ran after him. "Robin! Come here!" I heard. Stiles was racing towards me at the speed of flail.

"What?" I asked.

"We gotta find Scott!" He urged. I nodded and we jogged in the direction Alison and Scott ran off.

We rush In to find a particularly steamy make- out session between Scott and Alison. Yuck. Stiles and I ducked back behind a row of lockers to wait it out. I rolled my eyes when I caught Stiles peeking through the grates bolted to the side of the lockers. Alison and Scott finished and Alison turned to leave, spotting Stiles who was leaned against the grates. "Hi Stiles." She greets.

"Hey, yeah!" He laughs awkwardly. I step out from behind him,

"Robin's here too!" I exclaim, raising my hand. Alison laughed, shook her head and continued walking out of the locker room.

Scott walked towards us with a dopey smile. "I kissed her."

"We saw." Stiles said with a smile.

"She kissed me." Scott said, the dopey smile still plastered on his face.

"We saw that too." I said scrunching up my nose.

"It was pretty good, Huh?" Stiles said.

"Guys, I don't know how but, I controlled it. I pulled it back." I patted his shoulder. "Maybe I can do this, maybe it's not that bad!" Stile' face fell slightly.

"What?" I asked him.

"The uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found."

"And?" Scott asked.

"Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail."

"Are you kidding!' I shrieked.

"No. Here's the bigger kick in the ass; My Dad Identified the dead girl, both halves, and her name was Laura Hale." Stiles said looking to the ground.

"Hale!?" Scott yelled. My eyes widened and I put my head in my hands.

"Derek's sister." Stiles confirmed.

* * *

**Hey guys! Short Chapter but I figured it best to stop where I did. **

**So for Robin and Stiles' ship name, I was thinking 'Riles', But I want to let you guys decide.**

**Again, Thanks for taking the time to read this! Makes me feel special. It also makes me feel special that people who ship Stydia or Sterek or Sciles, support the idea of Robin and Stiles together. :)**

**Anyway, hope you are enjoying A Wolf In Teens Clothing so far.**

**HugsandKisses,**

**~I'mGivingMeAHeadache**


	7. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys. I hate to do this to you but, I've kind of lost inspiration for this story. Don't fret! A Wolf in Teens Clothing isn't being discontinued, It will just be on Hiatus until I find my muse again. **

** I've mainly lost inspiration because it's all been channelled into season 4. I really want to write something centred around season 4. So that might be a thing that happens.**

** Also, My baby sister has been really sick lately so I've been looking after her while my mom tries to find a job. That has been really tiring and time consuming. SICK BABIES ARE NOT FUN AT ALL. HEALTHY BABIES ARE FUN.**

** Anyway, AWITC on hiatus, Possible season 4 fic, and sick babies. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

** HugsandKisses,**

** I'mGivingMeAHeadache.**


End file.
